In a gas turbine engine, fuel burns within the combustor to generate heat so as to provide energy to the turbine section of the engine. The generated heat being very intense, some of it tends to spread to parts surrounding the combustor, such as the fuel nozzles and its fuel supply conduit. Typically one or more fuel nozzles are provided around the combustor to supply fuel. Oftentimes, fuel flowing from fuel supply tubes in the fuel delivery conduit to the fuel nozzles will heat and each separate component of the conduit may expand at different rates due to the various coefficients of thermal expansion for each conduit component. This expansion of the fuel delivery conduit often causes stress on the fuel supply components of the conduit assembly.
It would be beneficial therefore to provide a fuel delivery component which conforms to a fuel conduit which fuel delivery component is configured to expand along an axis of thermal expansion growth of the fuel conduit component while maintaining its structural integrity.